GN-S Drive
|designer=Sterling Aarden |type= |model= |created= |discharge= |function=*Semi-perpetual power source * generation |power source=*Baryonic matter |power output=*1876.4 MeV |control system= |affiliation= |universe=Anno Domini |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The 'Gundam Nucleus-Sterling (GN-S) Drive '''is a more technologically advanced and more powerful version of a true GN Drive. Currently, only one example exists, installed on the GN-001S Gundam Sterling Exia. It was designed primarily by Sterling Aarden, Gundam Meister of the Sterling Exia, taking its nane from that of its creator. It was created between 2312-2314 A.D. Description & Characteristics A GN Drive is a semi-perpetual generator, scaled for installation in a mobile suit, which harnesses the byproducts of baryonic decay as an energy source. Like every other power source, a GN Drive has a limited moment-by-moment output; however due to its very nature a GN Drive will continue to supply power for a theoretically infinite period of time, so long as the GN drive is not pushed to breaking limits. Within the context of mobile suit combat, it affords a unit the benefit of an inexhaustible power supply. The non-existent heat signature of its internal processes, combined with the emissions, give any unit with a GN Drive a potent mix of stealth and ECM (Electronic Counter-Measures) characteristics; neither the GN Drive nor any thruster emissions can be seen by infrared sensors and the GN Particles scatter radar and disrupt long range communications. The GN-S Drive has the same basic design as other true GN-Drives, except for one single component; the Topological Defect Blanket, or TD Blanket. While standard GN Drives contain a TD Blanket created using the gravity well of Jupiter, the TD Blanket used in the GN-S Drive was created using a body with a far stronger gravity well; The Sun. With a gravitational field strength approximately 11 times stronger than that of Jupiter, it allowed Sterling and the CB engineers to orbit at a reasonable distance, and still create a TD Blanket that was twice as efficient as one made at Jupiter. Thus, the GN-S Drive is capable of a particle generation rate of 200%, compared to a standard GN Drive's 100%. Core Components ;*Flywheel :The flywheel system is a system of funnels that spin throughout the GN Drive. They absorb the photons within the GN drive power plant by spinning the funnels inwards and spewing GN Particles through the vent of the GN Drive outward. Thus creating a high propulsion system. ;*GN Generation Furnace :One of the core components of a GN Drive, the GN Generation Furnace harnesses energy to produce GN Particles. ;*Stability Control :The Stability Control is the "brain" of a GN Drive, regulating the Drive's output. It is likely where the software and mechanisms for GN Repose, itself and the GN drive burst mode are to be found. This is also the likely location of the Black Box, as it could be reasonably assumed that it would always stay with the GN Drive. ;*Topological Defect (TD) Blanket :The TD Blanket module is the special key component used in the five GN Drives. Its true nature is unclear other than that it is the key to an infinite source of energy, similar to a carburetor. What is known, however, is that a GN Drive is unable to harness topological defects for energy without a TD Blanket. :Only a select few Celestial Being engineers know the technical aspects of the TD Blanket (ex: , , ), which were kept secret even from Veda. This component prevents other factions from creating a true GN Drive of their own, as it can only be manufactured in the gaseous upper atmosphere of Jupiter. This requirement means a TD Blanket takes considerable time and resources to develop, and it's absence in the design is the reason they can be mass-produced. The topological defect can release an unlimited amount of GN Particles over time. System Features ;*Black Box :The black box was a hidden system within the GN Drives. The box sat silent while it waited for a signal from Veda, or more precisely, the cessation of a signal. The black box became active for the first time once Veda reported the murder of Aeolia Schenberg. Interlocks, put in place to prevent the activation of Trans Am were removed and the world, still reeling from Celestial Being and the Thrones' learned what it truly means to face a Gundam. In addition to enabling the Trans-Am system, the black box delivered a final message from Schenberg, granting his blessing to the Meisters as the true guardians of his vision. ;* ;*Exia System :The Exia System is a variation of the Raiser System (found on the ) and the Quantum System (found on the . It is essentially the same as these two systems, except for the fact that just the single GN-S Drive is required for its activation. During Trans-Am, the system increases the GN-S Drive's output to roughly 300%, equivalent to the 00 Raiser's Trans-Am output. This allows the Sterling Exia to utilise other systems, namely Trans-Am Exia and Trans-Am Burst. GN-S Drive: Special Features ;*Trans-Am Exia : Trans-Am Exia is a system that can only be activated while the Sterling Exia in is Trans-Am, similar to Trans-Am Raiser. Just like its counterpart, this system boosts the drive's particle output to levels of around 700% in some cases. This allows the Sterling Exia to generate its own Raiser Sword using its GN Sword III. In addition, the system also creates a ''Quantum Ethereal Plane and the high-grade GN Particles generated can lead to . Furthermore, the Sterling Exia can also channel the massive particle generation with its GN Long Rifle. The resulting particle beam, dubbed the Sterling Cannon, is almost comparable in power to the 80m GN Laser, but like the Raiser Sword, can only be used sparingly given the massive particle requirement. Finally, the system also allows the Sterling Exia to perform "Quantization" in the same fashion as the 00 Raiser. ;*Trans-Am Burst :While the Sterling Exia is able to utilise Trans-Am Burst in the same way as the 00 Raiser, it primarily channels the super-accelerated particle generation for offensive purposes. As a result, the Sterling Exia can attain speeds approaching the speed of light, while its weapons attain a level of firepower that was thought to be impossible. The drawback is that this puts immense strain on the entire suit frame and the weapons; as a result the system can only be activated this way for one minute at a time, to prevent both the drive and suit from being destroyed. Category:Technology